


Unrequited

by LarielAris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielAris/pseuds/LarielAris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing in life more painful than falling in love with someone who would never love you back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.  
> For BBC Merlin fest prompt 5, knights

There was nothing in life more painful than falling in love with someone who would never love you back. Gwaine liked to think that he could make anyone fall in love with him. He had never been proven wrong before, until he met the one person that he actually wanted to have fall in love with him. He'd known he was doomed the moment he saw Merlin and Arthur together. He would never hold that place in Merlin's heart. He would have to content himself with just being Merlin's friend.

 

Being around Merlin constantly did nothing to diminish Gwaine's feelings for him. Of course he knew that Merlin was just as hopelessly devoted to Arthur. Maybe there was some part of Gwaine that thought Merlin would realize that even if he couldn't have Arthur, he would always have Gwaine. While all the other knights were loyal to Arthur above all else, Gwaine silently swore his own oath to Merlin. He was loyal to Merlin above all else.

 

Gwaine caring for Merlin so much, meant that he noticed things that others didn't. It was fairly obvious, at least to everyone but Merlin and Arthur how Merlin felt, so that was a given. What everyone else didn't know that Gwaine noticed was the magic. Having lived places other than Camelot, Gwaine knew that not all magic was evil. That was part of the reason why he never told anyone what he figured out about his friend. He knew what the laws of Camelot, and he was loyal to Merlin.

 

There was only one thing that bothered Gwaine about Merlin. It bothered him that Merlin didn't trust him enough to confide in him. Of course that didn't mean Gwaine wouldn't keep his friends secret. There's a saying about loving someone was to accept their faults, or something like that, not that Gwaine was into stuff like that. He figured that Merlin would tell him in his own time. He couldn't imagine how scary it would be to have magic and live in Camelot, how afraid Merlin had to be of his own friends on a daily basis.

 

Gwaine would always hold the hope that someday Merlin would realize that Gwaine was always there for him. He hoped that someday Merlin would be comfortable enough to tell Merlin about his magic. Until that day, Gwaine would stay by his friends side and support him in any way he could. He was Merlin's knight through and through.


End file.
